¿Amor? Amor
by AizumiMizore-YAOI
Summary: ¡AH a quien quería engañar! Se sentía muy nervioso, su corazón latía fuertemente, sentía que si no fuese por su caja torácica, su corazón ya habría salido expulsado de su cuerpo y golpeado a alguna persona en algún otro continente.¿EN QUE DEMONIOS SE HABIA METIDO! [Goushu x Ryuu] Dedicado a: Maka Rune Rune.


Bueno, hola otra vez.

Ahora regreso con un finc de *redobledetambores* GOUSHU X RYUU  
>tal ves muchos no conoscan a esta pareja, pero es harmosa !DEVERAS! sinceramente me recuerda tanto a la de Goenji x Fubuki que asadsasddfd (?<p>

ok, bueno esta historia se la dedico a  
>Maka Rune Rune. C: epero y te guste.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Te amo? Te amo<strong>

El entrenamiento de los pequeños gigantes se estaba llevando comúnmente, o algo así, mejor dicho se haba cancelado por un pequeño capricho y un sentimiento. Se encontraban en un partido de practica con los chicos del Inazuma, después de haber perdido simplemente querían descargar esa frustración de alguna manera ¿y que mejor manera que en un partido amistoso?

Las cosas iban muy parejas y ninguno de los dos bandos parecía querer echarse para atrás. Al final habían quedado en empate. Muy cansados y sudorosos se habían tumbado en el pasto que se encontraba alrededor de la cancha, algunos mejor habían decidido dirigirse a las pequeñas construcciones que cerca se encontraban.

Poco después y para bendición de los deportistas, las manager habían llegado con bandejas llenas de comida y agua, en poco tiempo todos los que se encontraban en un especie de estado vegetal se habían levantado arrasando con todo lo que tenían a su alcance.

Algunos otros teniendo un pensamiento mas racional habían decidido quedarse en su lugar, era mejor morir de hambre y deshidratación, que aplastado por esas bestias.

Ryuu, se dedicaba a ver el cielo desde una banca, ese día hacia mucho calor, tal vez la decisión de tener un partido amistoso después de haber terminado el oficial no era la idea mas sensata que a amos equipos se les pudo haber ocurrido, sentía sus músculos palpitar bajo su piel, estaba completamente agotado, parecía que había estado bajo la lluvia, su uniforme se encontraba completamente empapado en sudor, se sentía colapsar, ya podía verse al día siguiente completamente adolorido y postrado en una cama , pero bueno, por el momento enserio que deseaba beber un poco de agua.

Cerro los ojos dándose algo de aire con su mano, aunque no era tan efectivo como en su mente lo había pensado.

-¡guaa!-soltó un pequeño alarido de sorpresa al sentir como algo frio hacia contacto con su mejilla.

Miro hacia arriba encontrándose con una conocida mirada de un tono lila poco común.

-Es para ti- escucho salir de los labios de su compañero ¿Cómo no lo escucho llegar?

-¿enserio? ¡Gracias Goushu!-soltó con emoción, valla que se moría por un poco de agua, llevo rápidamente la botella a sus labios sintiendo el liquido deslizarse por su garganta trayéndole una sensación agradable.

Siguió tomando de aquel liquido, podía sentir como algunas gotas se escapada de sus labios y bajaban por su cuello hasta perderse en su ropa.

¡Fuaaa!-soltó un en un algo exagerado suspiro cerrando sus ojos, se sentía mas relajado.

Giro su cabeza al sentir una mirada sobre el, Era Goushu, casi se olvidaba de que él se encontraba a su lado. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y desviar su cabeza al encontrarse con esos penetrantes ojos que no parecían querer apartar la vista de su persona…y eso hasta cierto punto lo ponía…feliz… Si se ponía feliz por que su compañero lo miraba ¿algún problema?

El negro y el lila se encontraron teniendo una pequeña batalla, que al final era obvio quien fue el ganador.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? Te note diferente durante el partido- cuestión el más alto tomando asiento junto al ojinegro.

-pues gracias a ti, mucho mejor, y bueno con respecto al partido…- callo un momento meditando lo que a continuación iba a decir- ¡me divertí mucho! Hace ya un buen tiempo que no teníamos un partido así, fue tan genial, aunque termine completamente molido.-termino de decir aquello con una tierna sonrisa.

-te entiendo, yo también me siento así-dijo correspondiendo aquel pequeño gesto- fue emocionante y muy divertido, sin duda alguna los jugadores del Raimon son unos contrincantes muy fuertes y aunque no me alegro de que hemos perdido esta vez, creo que mientras sean ellos, podre soportarlo.

-además, creo que me siento algo agradecido con ellos…

-¿huu?-soltó confundido el moreno menor- ¿agradecido? ¿y agradecido por qué?.

-bueno por que…-comenzó diciendo mirando el atardecer con una sonrisa tranquila- gracias a ellos puede verte sonreír como no lo hacías en mucho tiempo.

Aquellas palabras lo habían sorprendido y no pudo evitar que su cara le hiciera competencia a su pañuelo, escuchar eso de él le hacia sentir nervioso... pero feliz .Si, aun mas feliz que solo tener la mirada del otro encima.

-me gusta verte feliz, tez vez muy lindo de esa manera.

Se sentía algo nervioso… ¡AH a quien quería engañar! Se sentía muy nervioso, su corazón latía fuertemente, sentía que si no fuese por su caja torácica su corazón ya habría salido expulsado de su cuerpo y golpeado a alguna persona en algún otro continente.

-bueno yo creo que tu también te vez… lindo cuanto sonríes…-dijo sin mas tragándose sus nervios, además era la verdad, no es que tener pensamientos poco heterosexuales de tu compañero fuera algo raro… ¿o si?...ciertamente se sentía confundido acerca de su sentir hacia su amigo.

Después de eso, siguieron hablando normalmente, contándose cosas que les había pasado, recordando los viejos tiempos en los que ambos hacían tonterías y terminaban siendo castigados o simplemente charlaban sobre las practicas, su rendimiento o ideas para nuevas técnicas, aunque en su interior deseaba que algo mas pasara.

Así siguieron hablando durante algunos minutos que con el tiempo se volvieron horas, la tarde dio pasa o la noche y los jugadores del Raimon se despidieron no sin antes prometerse tener otro partido.

Goushu sintió un peso sobre su hombro, tal parece el cansancio físico se la había cobrado al Skell el cual completamente agotado se había quedado dormido.

Goushu se quedo quieto apreciando el rostro de su amigo, se le veía tan pacifico, calmo, delicado. A pesar de que sabía perfectamente que Ryuu era un chico fuerte, en esos momentos lo veía como a la cosa más frágil del mundo.

El entrenador no tardo en avisarles que regresaran a sus cuartos, a él le daba tanta lastima el despertarlo, así que colocando hábilmente los brazos del menor alrededor de su cuello y alzándolo como si de una novia se tratase, lo llevo hasta su habitación, ya en esta se agacho colocando suavemente el ligero cuerpo del de el pañuelo en su cama.

-Humm-escucho aquel pequeño quejido del menor y sintió como el cuerpo del contrario se movía un poco y se detuvo en su tarea observando su rostro, para asegurarse de que este siguiera dormido.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la posición comprometedora en la que se encontraba: Ryuu con sus brazos aun alrededor de su cuello, el con sus manos cada una a un lado de la cabeza del ojinegro y con su cuerpo acorralando al contrario… ¿EN QUE DEMONIOS SE HABIA METIDO?! El solo como buena persona que era había decidido hacer una buena acción… y ahora… pues se sentía que caería en sus bajos, muy bajos instintos… mierda.

Prácticamente sentía como los labios de Ryuu lo llamaban para acariciarlos con los propios… jodida sea la hora en la que se le paso por la cabeza llevar a Ryuu a su cuarto… bueno, estaba exagerando un poco…tampoco se arrepentía tanto.

En esos momentos pudo sentir algo despertar en el… el mismo se sentía como un… como un contendedor, uno que poco a poco se iba llenando… aunque también se sentía como un pervertido… un jodido pervertido.

…

Se sentía como si el fuera el atrapado… por dios, no sabia que era tan mente sucia… esos pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza le causarían unos problemas algo vergonzosos si no hacia algo…

Por otro lado el pequeño y buen ryuu hacia lo que podía para evitar sonrojarse, si el pequeño pillín estaba fingiendo estar dormido… vamos él podía ser mas convincente…

-ZZZzzzzZZzzz- o tal vez no.

-Ryu… el que digas muchas veces "Z" no convence a nadie.

-ZZzzzzZzzz…

-Sé que no estas dormido, abre los ojos.

-¡claro que estoy dormido!

-…

-…

-…

-bueno, tal vez no tan dormido…

-¿enserio?

-¡YA BESENSE!

-…

Bueno tal parece la intimidad del equipo era… casi nula.

Ambos delanteros giraron su cabeza encontrándose a… a todo el puto equipo en la puerta… malditos chismosos.

Después de algunos inconvenientes, mucho ruido, balonazos (cortesía de Goushu Flare), gritos y regaños, el entrenador había entrado al cuarto del Skell… o lo que quedaba de él, mandando a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Pronto todo quedo calmo…

Demasiado para su gusto.

En la habitación de Goushu las cosas no eran tan diferentes, el delantero se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando al techo. Con todo el respeto del mundo, jodanse todos…estaba tan cerca de poder probar esos labios…

Maldita sea-gruño colocando su antebrazo sobre sus ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, intentando apartar todas esas imágenes de Ryuu que aparecían en su cabeza, ciertamente ese chico lo traía completamente comiendo de su mano…y para acabarla ni lo intentaba.

Escucho como tocaban a su puerta, con pereza se levanto y abrió encontrándose con el causante de todos sus problemas.

-¿puedo pasar?

-claro.

-y bien ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-no podía dormir… y pese en venir contigo, aunque si te molesta podría regresar a mi habitación.

-no me molesta, solo que no se en donde dormirás.

-puedo acostarme contigo.

-…ok-algo le decía que alguien allá arriba lo odiaba, no es que la idea de dormir con el le desagradaba, todo lo contrario, le parecía tan buena que asustaba, se sentía confundido acerca de sus sentimientos hacia su…¿amigo?

Dejo de divagar tanto y camino asta su cama, cuando estaba recostándose se dio cuanta de que Ryuu seguía parado a la entrada de su cuarto.

-¿no bienes?

-¿he? ¡ah! Claro.

Después de que el menor cerrara la puerta, el ojilila se acomodó mejor en la cama, cuando Ryuu se acercó, este levanto la sabana dejándole espacio al otro delantero.

Ryuu tomo su espacio, sintió como Goushu lo arropada con aquellas sabanas que desprendían un calor tan…reconfortante, muy parecido al que el cuerpo al lado de él le transmitía. Llevo aquella tela a su nariz llenándose de aquel embriagador aroma.

-creo que será mejor que durmamos-dijo calmo el moreno mayor mirando a el Skell.

-si…-fue lo único que atino a contestar, no podía apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos, y no parecía que su "amigo" quisiera hacerlo.

Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta juntarse, era un beso, uno muy dulce, un que transmitía tanto. Con pesar amos labios se separaron, se miraron por última vez y con una sonrisa en el rostro se recostaron uno al lado del otro. Ya no había mas confusión en su ser, con ese pequeño toque todas sus dudas se habían esfumado y les dejaba una tranquilidad tan placentera.

Ryuu estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos, cuando sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo abrazaban con mucha delicadeza.

-Buenas noches, Ryuu.

Sonrió con ternura y se dio la vuelta recostando su cabeza en el pecho del contrario. "Lo amo tanto" era el pensamiento que en ambas cabezas resonaba una y otra vez y aunque no se lo hubieran dicho ambos ya sabían que ese cariño era mutuo.

-Buenas noches, Goushu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>y bien? les gusto?<p>

:C

ok ya, ayudenos a expander el Goushu x Ryuu, ellos tambien merecen amor(?

[Aviso: Para los que leen mi otro finc : MEJOR AMIGO, publicare el prximo capitulo el viernes.]

Ahora si, sin mas que decir me despido.

SAYO Y SUERTE! :D

Reviews?


End file.
